doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E2M6: The Labyrinth (Heretic)
E2M6: The Labyrinth is the sixth level in the Hell's Maw episode of Heretic. thumb|right|256px|Map of E2M6 Walkthrough Open the door and take out the two weredragons. Make your way carefully across the ice and go through the next door. You are presented with a large square area with the labyrinth area in the middle. Secret 1: When you step out onto the ice a wall section in the corner behind you will open. Get the gauntlets. Go around the square and clear out the beasties then enter the labyrinth. It doesn't really matter where you enter or exit and the only thing in there of any significance is the yellow key. Head for the yellow door in the northeast corner. Secret 2: When you step through the yellow door a wall section with a wizard motif in the corner behind you will open. Get the bag of holding. Take out the sorcerer and go through either door. Get the wings of wrath and head either west or north (doesn't matter which). Go around the perimeter and take out all the gargoyles that come at you from the lower area. When you enter the cavern to the southwest a wall section will lower providing access to the start area (be quick or get a hotfoot). Get the shadowsphere. Drop down into the lower section and take out the sabreclaws. There's a door in the northwest side of the pillar. Quickly run through the grey sludge and open it. Take out the saberclaw, get the green key and go through the teleporter. You're now back just inside the yellow door. Head for the green door. Secret 3: When you step through the green door a wall section with a wizard motif in the corner behind you will open. Get the tome of power. Take out the weredragon and gargoyles. There's a spot to the east just past the two sets of steps that you can snipe at weredragons with your dragon claw. Head down the south stairs. Enter either room and clear both rooms of gargoyles. Go around to the east side door and get the blue key. You will hear something opening. Take out the weredragon if you haven't already done so. The teleporter takes you to the weredragons' lair. Get the hellstaff. You will hear something else open. 'Use' the grey wall section to get back. Go back out through the east door and head north (which is open now). Go through the door to the right and up the stairs. Get the mace spheres and the map scroll. Before going back through the green door, go south again and enter the hallway to the right, fight the weredragons and get more mace spheres. Secret 4: There's a darkened opening to a cavern to the right. Get the enchanted shield. Secret 5: There's a wall section just opposite to the entrance of secret 4 that is slightly brighter than the rest. 'Use' the wall to open a room containing a sorcerer. Get the phoenix rod. Leave the room. You're now back in the open ice/lava area of the level's start. Head for the blue door. Secret 6: On the east wall across from the labyrinth is a picture between to braziers. 'Use' the picture to open the wall section. Get the morph ovum. You can snipe at golems from here so you don't have to deal with them later. Go through the blue door. Secret 7: When you step through the door a wall section in the corner behind you will open. Get the ring of invincibility. The area should be relatively golem free now. Take out any survivors and head down the stairs to the small alcove with the switch. Watch for the sorcerer and get the inferno orb. Press the switch and head back up. You'll see a passage open to the east. Take out the iron lich, get the mystic urn and the phoenix rod and exit the level. Screenshots Image:DOOM0011.png|The Yellow Key is here image:Heretic-e2m6-fireandice.png|Don't slip Image:DOOM0016.png|The Green Key is in this area. Image:DOOM0017.png|Nearly at the end... Labyrinth (Heretic)